


Oh Scraplet!

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A Transformers Halloween [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen play a video game while the rest of the team are working on the mysterious relic.





	1. Game day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen play a video game while the rest of the team are working on the mysterious relic.


	2. Clink!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again the game is interrupted by a sound.


	3. Nothing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buklhead is sure it was nothing...


	4. Creeps!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "zombie scraplet" couldn't be real! Could it? Creepy either way!


	5. Outa Here!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've seen enough!


	6. Click!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something did make a sound....To be continued......


End file.
